


Moneda Injusta

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Blushing, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, For He Tian, M/M, Mo Guan Shan's Feelings, This shit's in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: ¿Cómo podía deshacerse de esa moneda si seguía regresando cada que intentaba tirarla y olvidarse de ella?
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Moneda Injusta

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo 269, con la perspectiva de Mo Guan Shan <3

Pasó muy repentinamente.

En un momento, He Tian estaba frente a él, su hombro rozando constantemente su pecho cuando el tren se movía o He Tian se acercaba debido a la multitud. El tren se detuvo en una parada y alguien, una chica, se estrelló con él, aunque el movimiento no fue tan fuerte como para hacerla tropezar. Sintió su ceño fruncido formarse en su cara, y el leve enojo que se encendió dentro de él lo hizo congelarse un segundo, preguntándose en qué estaba pensando para estar tan molesto. Así que desvió la mirada mientras ella se disculpaba, He Tian mostrándole una sonrisa y haciendo a esa pequeña flama quemar con un poco más de furia.

Y entonces, al siguiente segundo, He Tian se quedó paralizado y salió del tren abruptamente, gritándole que lo esperara en la siguiente estación y dándole su mochila justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran entre ellos.

El caliente fuego le ardía en el pecho, tan diferente a la sensación que tenía cada que veía a He Tian a los ojos, y aun así tan similar, como si fuera el otro lado de una moneda que tuvo tantos problemas en conservar y comprender del todo. Era valiosa, le habían dicho todo el tiempo durante su vida, ñero pensó que sería algo demasiado diferente a lo que estaba pasándole.

Hubiera preferido tirarla lejos de él, pero con cada simple acción que Tian hacía, la moneda sólo le era lanzada a la cara, a su pecho, a sus manos, golpeándolo con un sentimiento dulce y pleno.

El otro lado de la moneda era amargo y agrio, justo como el sabor que tenía cada que lo veía ser molestado por chicas o ser regañado por adultos.

O el doloroso sentimiento de ser dejado atrás.

Y ser dejado atrás y solo, justo después de verlo correr tras una chica, estaba simplemente consumiendo su corazón vivo lentamente.

Era igual a como creyó que lo sería. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, después de todo. Una supuesta cita en el acuario, una foto de ambos, un comentario que hubiera preferido tragarse y ahogarse en él, una respuesta que aceleró su corazón incluso más cuando fue acompañado de esa mirada pensativa y una pequeña sonrisa.

Bajó la vista, mirando la mochila de He Tian, y se preguntó porqué todavía estaba sosteniéndola, así como se agarraba de las memorias que tenía con He Tian.

No debería ser tan difícil soltarla, sólo dejar la mochila en el suelo y regresar a casa, a la seguridad en los brazos de su madre y a sus muros y puertas cerradas. Debería ser tan fácil olvidar sobre He Tian y el supuesto cariño que tenía por él, aun cuando tuvo muchos problemas aceptándolo que era bastante doloroso tener que arrancarlo de su alma. Debería ser fácil, esta vez, tirar la maldita moneda que siempre le pegaba devuelta cuando intentaba deshacerse de ella y esta vez realmente deshacerse de ella.

Apretó la mochila de He Tian, intentando dejarla caer de sus manos, pero sus brazos lo traicionaron y la acercaron más a su estómago, su boca mascullando y su rostro quemándole.

Era tan injusto.

Lo vio venir desde su derecha y volteó a él sin a ver compuesto su cara del puchero.

—No te veas como si estuvieras por llorar—He Tian bromeó, aunque sentía que un minuto más solo con sus pensamientos y habría roto en llanto—. ¿Preocupado por mí?

Apretó sus dientes, sintiendo su mandíbula doler de tenerla tensa por tanto tiempo.

—¿Estabas persiguiendo a tu amor verdadero?—siseó entre dientes con amargura, preguntándose si Tian oiría su disgusto—Saliste como humo.

Incluso después de haber dicho tal estupidez sobre recordarte...

—Perdí algo importante—He Tian dijo mostrándole la pantalla de su celular, y vio algo muy familiar en ella—. Lo bueno es que lo recuperé.

Jadeó, sus pulmones colapsando dentro de su cuerpo y dejándolo sin aliento, toda su cara comenzándole a arder demasiado para su bien.

—Tú... tú—titubeó, sus brazos apretando la mochila de Tian—, ¡¿Por qué tienes tantas fotos mías?!

Quería gruñirle, intentando detener el revoloteo que su corazón estaba haciendo, y ver la amplia e infantil sonrisa de su parte lo hizo atragantarse con sus palabras.

—Las tomé en secreto—He Tian dijo inclinándose hacia su espacio, haciéndolo tropezar con la pared que tenía atrás de él.

Y su respiración se volvió irregular en ese medio segundo, mirando a He Tian a los ojos haciendo su sangre correr hacia sus oídos, y la débil sensación de algo tan pequeño como una moneda y tan dulce como un caramelo le pegándole en el pecho.

Era tan injusto.


End file.
